These Moments
by OfAngels
Summary: Songfic's about various PJO characters and all those special moments. I will be taking requests. Name a song and a character and I'll do a story.
1. Chapter 1 Talking to the moon

**~Talking to the Moon~**  
><em><br>I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<em>

Every night I'll watch the moon, A bright disk in the distant sky surrounded by thousands of glittering stars. It's like a reminder that you where ever here, Because I know that when you look up at the dark night sky we'll see the same thing no matter where you are. I want you back so much that it hurts.

_My neighbor's think I'm crazy,_  
><em>but they don't understand<em>  
><em>you're all I have<em>  
><em>you're all I have<em>

When Hermes come's to bring me new's and see's me gazing into the vast darkness he thinks me to be crazy. I see it in his eye's but he won't say anything. He doesn't understand but then again, Who does?

_At night when the stars light up my room,_  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>talking to the moon <em>  
><em>trying to get to you<em>

When the stars shine down on me and I'm bathed in the moon's golden glow I'll take a piece of Moonlace and intertwine it in between my fingers. Talking to the moon, Pretending that you can hear me.

_In hopes you're on the other side_  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>or am I a fool<em>  
><em>Who sits alone talking to the moon<em>

Maybe you can. Or maybe I'm just not in my proper frame of mind, talking to the moon as much as I do. I pray for a sign that you _can _hear me.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
><em>the talk of the town<em>  
><em>They say I've gone mad<em>  
><em>yeah I've gone mad<br>But they don't know what I know_

Apparently I'm the main topic of gossip on Mount Olympus. They say that I've finaly gone insane from being isolated on my island for so long. Little do they know. For maybe I am, but not for the reasons they might suspect.

_'Cause when the sun goes down _  
><em>some one's talking back,<em>  
><em>yeah thay're talking back<br>I sit by myself talking to the moon_

When the sun is just a retreating line on the horizon I'll pour my heart out, talking to the moon. And I know that your talking back. Or maybe that's just another sign of my insanity.

I could stay up all night, just talking to the moon.

**A\N: So this is just Calypso thinking about Percy. Please tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2 If I die young

**A\N: this is about Annabeth thiking about her brush with death in the last Olympian. Please tell me if you have a request in a review.**

**~If I die young~**

_If I die young  
>bury me in satin<br>lay me down on a bed of roses  
>sink me in the river at dawn<br>send me away with the words of love song_

They say that when you have a brush with death your whole life will flash before your eyes. This didn't happen with me. Instead I saw what would happen after my death. I would be buried with a gray satin shroud with an owl embroidered on the front, my friends would place roses on my grave and shed a tear or two. Chiron would give a speech about what a heroic death I had.

_Lord make me a rainbow_  
><em>I'll shine down on my mother<em>  
><em>she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>oh and life isn't always what you think it ought to be  
>No, ain't even grey and she buries her baby<em>

My mother would be proud of me. I would be sent to live in Elysium and live in eternal paradise with all the other heroes that had fallen defending what was right. But I wouldn't be happy, nobody deserves to die so young.

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>  
><em>If I die young<br>bury me in satin  
>lay me down in a bed of roses<br>sink me in the river at dawn  
>send me away with the words of a love song<br>The sharp knife of a short life_

There was nothing worse then knowing that someone you knew had died at such a young age fighting for a just cause. I've known that since I was little, So many people I have known dying. My death would be no different.

_Well, I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

People would regret my death, especially Percy. As he sat by my bed holding my hand telling me that I was going to be okay, I saw the worry written on his face. He was afraid that I was going to die and I knew that he would never forgive him self if I did.

_There's a boy here in town_  
><em>says he'll love me forever<em>  
><em>who would've known forever could be severed<em>  
><em>by the sharp knife of a short life<em>  
><em>well, I've had just enough time<em>

When I first met Percy I never would have thought It would come to this, that I would be here with him like this. We had always been friends but I knew that it was growing into something else.

_So put on your best boys,  
>and I'll wear my pearls<br>What I've never did is done  
>a penny for my thoughts<br>oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>there worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>and maybe then you'll you hear the words I've been a singing  
>funny when your dead how people start listening<em>

That's when I decided I couldn't let myself go. People ask me what I was thinking about then but those are probably my most private thoughts. The thoughts I had when I was so close to death.

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
><em>lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh, The ballad of a dove_  
><em>go in peace in love<em>  
><em>gather up all your tears<em>  
><em>put 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>save them for a day when your really gonna need 'em<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life<em>  
><em>Well I've had just enough time<em>

When I survived I grew a greater love for life. I realized how fragile it could be in the wrong hands. I realized how great my friends where, including my seaweed brain. I knew that I no matter what, he would always stick by my side, and I love him for that.

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls..._


	3. Chapter 3 Marchin on

**A\N: So this is Marchin on by Onerepublic, one of my favorite bands. Guy's, PLEASE REVIEW! I know that a lot of people are reading my stories but I don't know if you like them. I'll accept any kind of a review. Heck, flames are welcomed.**

~Marchin on~

_For those days we felt like a mistake_  
><em>those times when love's what you hate<em>  
><em>somehow <em>  
><em>we keep machin on<br>_

It's true, we lead a challenging life. A lot of the time we feel like a mistake, we feel unwanted and unloved. It's a terrible feeling. If you're a mortal and your reading this then you have probably have had that feeling at least once in your life but if you're like us then you'll get what I'm saying. It's a feeling you get daily and if your not careful, it can destroy you.

_For those nights when I couldn't be there_  
><em>I've made it harder to know what you know<em>  
><em>That somehow <em>  
><em>We'll keep movin on<em>

This is for those Half-Bloods that lay awake at night wondering if anyone really cares about us. It's hard, but we get through it somehow. We have to. We never actually talk about it for fear that we'll reach our breaking point if we do.

_There's so many wars we've fought_  
><em>There's so many things were not<em>  
><em>But with what we have<em>  
><em>I promise you that<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>

We've seen it all. We've lost our friends and our family. We've had our doubts. But you know what? Were still here. Sure, we get picked on and labeled by everyone but they don't know us, not for who we truly are. So keep your head up high.

_For all those plans we've made_  
><em>There isn't a flag i'd wave<em>  
><em>Don't care if we bend, I'll sink us to swim<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<br>_

Remember when you where little? And you had all those big plans? We might not be ballerina's or astronaut's but we're heroes, every single one of us. Never forget that. We've protected the one's we love, even saved the world a time or two. We know sacrifice better then anyone, how to take one for the team. And we keep going.

_For the doubts that swirl all around us_  
><em>For those lives that tear at the seams<em>  
><em>We know<em>  
><em>We're not what we've seen<em>

This is for the Half-Bloods who've had their doubts, had their lives torn apart, and have moved on. That's what being one of us is about. We can't linger on the past. It's to dangerous. We can't let what we've seen destroy us.

_For this dance we'll move with each other_  
><em>There ain't no other step then one foot<em>  
><em>Right in front of the other<em>

They say that life's a dance, it takes two to tango. You need someone that you can trust even with your life. I have someone like that , his name is Percy. My advice? Find someone like that and never let them go.

_There's so many wars we've fought_  
><em>There's so many things were not<em>  
><em>But with what we have, I promise you that<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>

This is for the people that know when to hold on and when to give up. When to fight and when to stop. When to have hope and when to let go. This is for those people that know who they are and what they are and don't try to hide from it.

_For all of those plans we made_  
><em>There isn't a flag i'd wave<em>  
><em>Don't care if we bend, i'd sink us to swim<br>We're marchin on  
>We're marchin on<br>We're marchin on_

For all those Half-Bloods that know what's right and are willing to lay down their lives to defend it, to save their friends. You will be remembered for your bravery, even if you don't make it to the end.

_We'll have the days we break_  
><em>And we'll have the scars to prove it<em>  
><em>We'll have the bombs that we save<em>  
><em>But we'll have the heart not to lose it<em>

Sure, one day we'll reach our breaking point after all the things that we've seen. Some of us later then others but it's inevitble. There are a few lucky people that make it to the end, but not many.

_For all those times we've stopped_  
><em>For all the things i'm not<em>

_We put one foot in front of the other_  
><em>We move like we ain't got no other<em>  
><em>We go where we go<em>  
><em>We're marchin on<em>  
><em>Marchin on<em>

For the Demigod that know's what pain is but doesn't let it get in their way. For the Half-Blood that know's how to keep going, putting one foot in front of the other. Keep it up.

_Right, right, right, right, left_  
><em>Right, right, right, right, left<em>  
><em>Right, right, right<em>  
><em>Marchin on<em>

Keep marching on...


End file.
